


Two Sided Raven

by PunkCh1ld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Gay, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Intense, Love/Hate, M/M, Nemeton, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tree Nymph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkCh1ld/pseuds/PunkCh1ld
Summary: Stiles has encountered many werewolves in his twenty-two years of living, always making his distaste for the rabid beasts well known. But never has he felt such a raging hatred that he could literally feel his blood underneath his skin crackle and burn, it was excruciating and knowing he was enduring this pain all because of this filthy mutt before him made him furious which in turn made the pain all the more agonising.Then he saw it.The abstract Raven on the mans calf. His soulmark. Stiles saw red, literally.He was gonna murder this man if it's the last thing he does.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

Greek goddess of Wild Animals, Wilderness, Moon, Childbirth and virginity. 

Artemis was widely respected and considered a dear friend by many. Among them was a species so shy and secretive they were believed to had died out long ago. Tree nymphs are wary creatures, wired to hide and trust very few.

Claudia Stilinski is a tree nymph who suffers from a terminal disease: Frontal Temporal Dementia. Her husband being that of a simple, helpless human being, begs Artemis to relieve her of her illness. 

Artemis, always having such a strong bond with the nymphs, agrees readily.

But alas, deals made in the woods never go unheard by prying ears. 

When word got around to the Arcadian Clan; one of the biggest and oldest werewolf packs to date. Their leader promised to seek vengeance for all those who were tossed aside by the hands of Artemis herself, left to suffer an unjust fate.

Their leader Deucalion had gone insane after the loss of his human daughter Thea who died of brain cancer after Artemis had refused to heal her, leaving him with no other choice but to take matters into his own hands and even then the bite could not save her. He thought it unfair how Artemis seemed to pick and choose no matter the consequences so he and the clan took it upon themselves to seek revenge. 

Artemis, being the goddess she is, cannot be killed, so they took revenge by killing each and every person Artemis had helped.

Starting with Claudia Stilinski.

•••

With her last dying breath, Claudia Stilinski spat blood in his direction, looking up to those cold unseeing eyes as claws once again punctured her skin, tearing through her stomach like a hot knife through butter.

"You didnt deserve her!" she screamed in agony, thrashing around and slashing the two Lycaon holding her down with a sharp stick. 

Never had she raised her voice nor felt such fury like the pure rage that was burning inside her right now. It just wasn't in her nature, Tree nymphs were reticent, peaceful creatures but she couldn't control herself now that she had no anchor. They killed her mate right before her eyes and tossed him carelessly to be ripped and eaten by the younger Lycaon. And now. They will pay if it's the last thing she does.

"You don't deserve to feel happiness if all you d-do is cause pain! No one in your pack does if they choose you as, a-as their leader. And I swear by the Gods that none of you will ever know what it fe-els like to have your soulmate love you ba-acck" she gargles out, coughing on her own blood but still she fought.

She plunged the stake straight through the younger Lycaons eye, tearing through his socket and down his cheek. Deucalion looked on in disinterest before nodding the other Lycaon restraining the maddened nymph. With one more jagged slice of his lethal claws, Claudia fell limp, left to rot against the mighty Oak tree.

None of the men took notice of her words, leaving without so much as one last glance her way.

They had no idea that she had just cursed them to a world without love, without a soulmate.

And no one had any idea that she had unknowingly cursed her son, Stiles too.


	2. Should I?

Hi there, i am unsure if I should continue with this story? It's been quite a long time since I've posted and I don't know if I still have any readers left by now so I just wanted to get anyone who is reading this input so please don't be scared to comment below if you think I should continue with this and also if you have any ideas for what you'd like to see happen in this story if I do decide to stick to it.

P.S: I'm sorry if you thought this was an update!

Have a good day!


End file.
